This invention relates to a liquid filter and will have particular application to a liquid filter having a lid which is securable to the filter housing by rotative movement.
The filter lid includes follower members which, when the lid is placed upon the housing over the opening into the housing, engage caming members carried by the housing. Upon rotative movement of the lid relative to the housing, the lid is drawn downwardly upon the housing causing a seal carried by the lid to engage the inner surface of the housing. A small opening is formed in the side wall of the housing which is covered by the seal when the lid is fully turned onto the housing. This small opening serves as a safety feature indicating to the user of the filter that the lid is in its fully sealed relationship relative to the housing as the side wall opening will be sealed and no liquid will escape from the filter upon its pressurization . Should the lid not be in its fully sealed position, the small opening in the filter sidewall will not be covered by the seal and thus liquid will leak from the filter indicating to the filter user that lid is not fully seated.
The inner surface of the filter housing has an initial taper which when the lid is first placed upon the housing is engaged by the seal carried by the lid. As the lid is rotated and cammed downwardly relative to the housing, the seal is squeezed over this taper and into full sealing engagement with the remaining portion of the inner side wall of the housing, thus forming a complete liquid seal between the lid and the housing. Additionally, the camming members carried by the housing are notched so that as the lid follower members slide over the housing camming members they will slide under the notched portion of the follower members to provide a safety locking detent for the lid when the filter is pressurized.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a liquid filter having a quick close lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a filter which is for liquids and which includes a rotatable interlocking lid which causes a seal to engage the inner surface of the filter housing to seal the housing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid filter having a housing and a rotatable cam fitting lid which carries a seal, with the seal serving to cover and close a side opening in the housing when the lid is fully seated upon the housing.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading the following description.